


Intorlerable Lightness and other things

by nicofish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicofish/pseuds/nicofish
Summary: Percy Jackson is the lightest person Jason has ever met. That guy was as light as a walking helium balloon, and when he was with him, it felt like he would be swept away by it and blown off to that filthy alley of the town nearby. His existence itself was all based on unbearable lightness, and that made Jason intolerably unpleasant.





	Intorlerable Lightness and other things

_Your lightness weighs on me._

 

    Jason had a sister. His sister, whom he even forgot her name, was not worthy to talk about. She ran away from home before even graduating from middle school, and that was the last time Jason had ever seen his sister. The sibling’s mother, who was very ignorant of her two children, drank a little less, wobbled a little less, and cried a little less when Jason’s sister ran away. Jason thought that maybe it’d be just fine without his sister after all. His mother has never beaten the siblings, did not even care about them, and most importantly, Jason and his sister were not very close. Sometimes, Jason even regarded having to forget his own sister’s name very proud, which does not matter for now.

    Jason also had a cousin that lives in the nearby town. Because Jason and his sister were illegitimates, They were not actually connected according to the papers. Yet everyone in these two small towns were guessing that they were related. They, Jason and his cousin, were able to notice it by their natural instincts too. That _they are connected._

     Jason is connected to Percy. Jason’s cousin is Percy. Percy and Jason are in touch with each other. Were they advancing together?

     Often, Jason felt a heavy headache. Nine out of ten, those days were when Percy took drugs. Percy was the lightest person that Jason has ever known. His presence, his being was conducted by the extreme lightness that might fly away and never comeback. He knew many things, yet forgot more than what he knows. Heavy chain of commitment did not exist to him. He did what he wanted to do, and did not do what he doesn’t want to do. It was that simple. He was light, shallow, and beautiful.

    Once, Jason was sitting next to Percy on the top of a hill, lost in his deep thoughts. Percy asked, as he was gently touching Jason’s lips. “What are you thinking of?” Jason looked up at the sky, very calmly, and then slowly answered. The clouds were floating and soon they disappeared, one after another. “I was thinking about the most beautiful thing in this world.” “What is that?” Jason looked at the clouds for a very long time, and finally turned his face when the clouds fully disappeared over the vast horizon and the hazy smoke coming out of the factories far away.

     “Beautiful things, they can fly. They are liberal, bold, and clear. They are so clear that when you put your hands under them, they might show through them. Shallow, light, so light that they’ll fly away soon after. Heavy chains wouldn’t work. Things that are light are beautiful, and as beautiful as they are, they’re also very shallow. So that they’ll disappear as the wind does.”

    Percy turned over and faced Jason. Something more than pure curiosity appeared in his eyes. “Are you scared? Scared that it might disappear?” He asked. Jason shook his head. The sight of him shaking head felt not only reticence but also kind of indifferent. After everything, Jason looked so fine-- so calm. “No, not at all. What makes it even more beautiful is the fact that it’s gonna vanish soon.” Then he stopped for a second. Clouds were constantly floating down, not letting him to have any remembrance of the already left clouds. Then, he forgot. They were forgotten.

    “Familiarity is a shortcut to boredom.” Jason declaredly said. His eyes were gazing somewhere very far-- through the hazy columns of factories’ smoke, over the overflowing ocean, and the floating clouds. “Beautiful thing that lost its lightness is meaningless.”

    Why don’t people know that beautiful things are at their best when they are defined simply as beauty? They are constantly trying to give meanings that are complicated and bizarre, and sometimes what is really, really meaningless. The term beauty can be given to something that takes off all the dirty stuff and remains pure, but maybe, wouldn’t it be better to give it to something that was so corrupt that it has take off all the burdens and has become light and transparent? It is utterly astonishing that these two properties, lightness and decadence, are so perfectly matched. Would there be anyone who wants to deliberately cling to something that flies far away? To an angel who dyes his dirty tail black and flies into the sky? Will he fall to hell, or will he open up the gates of heaven?

    Is lightness a symbol of heaven or a sign of hell? Is it the devil's play or God's will that Percy's lightness keeps weighing on Jason?

 


End file.
